


I Love You

by UndeadDolly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Coma, M/M, Older! Noctis, Young! Prompto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadDolly/pseuds/UndeadDolly
Summary: While fighting the daemons, Prompto received a severe blow to the head and fell unconscious. Eventually, Prompto slipped into a coma from the damage taken to his brain. Even though one decade has passed, Prompto still shows no signs of awakening. However, Prompto also shows no signs of aging. Can Noctis go against his best friend’s wishes and remove those damn wristbands and discover the reason?





	1. Chapter 1

Even though an entire decade had passed, Prompto would not awaken from his coma. However, Prompto’s vegetative state was not the main concern now. In other words, Prompto’s appearance had become the main focus. After all, Prompto was not aging. In fact, Prompto still appeared to be the same baby faced twenty year old from a decade ago. “It’s so bizarre,” Ignis muttered, while observing Prompto’s youthful appearance, as Gladiolus placed a new bouquet of roses into the vase. “Noctis, I’m so glad that Prompto is at home with you. I don’t like the idea of having scientists trying to experiment on him.”

 

By all mean, King Noctis was surprised that Prompto had not aged. However, Noctis could care less about that situation. After all, Noctis only desired to have Prompto return to him from the dark clutches of eternal sleep. “I just want him to wake up. When will he wake up?” Noctis asked, while brushing aside Prompto’s golden locks, as silent teardrops rolled down Noctis’s cheeks and onto Prompto’s chest. “It’s been years, so many years. I want him back. He’s my best friend...my love...my life...my light.”

 

Even though Prompto was still breathing, Noctis could not help losing his hope and confidence. “I miss his touch the most. He was always so good at being a comforting and kind person. Why must things like this always happen to the nicest of people?” Noctis asked, while intertwining his fingers into Prompto’s slender ones. "No matter how many years passes for you to wake, I will always be at your side, my beautiful sleeping beauty."

 

* * *

 

 

 **A/N:** What do you think? Want me to continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Even though the doctor had prescribed him sleeping pills, King Noctis had only tossed them aside and forced his eyes to continuously remain open, because the constant and recurring nightmares about his comatose best friend being murdered at the hands of those horrid daemons plagued him each and every night. For this reason, Noctis had felt the need to endlessly stay awake and guard his sleeping beauty, because the thought of not being able to protect him at the right time persistently tormented him. Now, King Noctis was attempting to repent the kingly sin of not being able to save his best friend through needlessly staying awake by the blonde’s bedside. “You need to sleep!” Gladiolus screamed, while the raven haired king frowned and ignored him for another hundredth time, as his royal bodyguard growled and slammed his fist down onto the table in anger and frustration. “Look, I don’t like seeing you this way. You practically look like a corpse. Shouldn’t that say something about your health and well-being?”

 

In due time, King Noctis had observed his brunet bodyguard stomping away in annoyance and irritation. After all, Noctis had become accustomed to ignoring and disregarding anyone and everyone concerned about his wellness, because the raven haired king had chose to only care about his own health once the blonde gunman awoke and returned back to him. “Have I been doing everything all wrong? I’ve been faithfully waiting for you to wake up and join me, but maybe I should be the one to join you, right? You could be already on the other side and waiting for me. God, I wish I could hear your voice! It’s been ten years, Prompto!” Noctis cried out, while tangling his fingers into his unruly ebony locks and tugging at them in frustration, as his tired azure orbs gazed down at the blonde’s precious wristbands that everyone was not allowed to touch or question. “I remember you being so protective over them, but I could never understand the reason. I mean, I’ve never even seen you without them. I wonder how you look like without them on and I promise I’ll put them back on, okay?”

 

In a second, King Noctis had removed the annoying leather wristbands and gasped in surprise, because the blonde had a barcode on his wrist and a one that resembled those upon MT’s, but the raven haired king was not horrified or afraid. After all, Noctis had knew the sunshine haired gunslinger since elementary school and knew his best friend was ashamed of his past already enough, because the blonde had spent years covering up his barcode like the thing never even existed. “Prompto, I’m so sorry for everything you been through,” Noctis muttered, while running his thumb over the barcode, as holographic image of a menu screen popped from the barcode. “What the hell is this?”

 

Immediately, King Noctis had furrowed his eyebrows and began reading the holographic menu screen, but the raven haired king mainly focused on an auspicious repair button and hesitantly reached out to touch the command. Instantly, Noctis stepped back and observed with wide eyes his sleeping beauty awakening and fluttering those beautiful sky blue orbs. “Where am I?” Prompto groaned, while turning his head to the side and gasping at his exposed wrists, as the raven haired prince wondered whether or not he was dreaming. “Is this the Empire?! Do you work for them?! Who are you?!”

 

In an instant, King Noctis embraced Prompto, but the blonde sniper was feebly and desperately trying to push him away to escape. Eventually, Noctis had backed away and his best friend quickly took the chance to get up, but the sunshine haired lad was weak from all the years of remaining comatose and immediately fell onto the ground upon standing. “Oh, Prompto! This is not the Empire. You’re completely safe here,” Noctis said, while kneeling down and pulling his best friend back into his arms, as the blonde stiffened, but did not try to struggle or squirm away, because he knew he could not do so. “You may or may not remember fighting a daemon and being struck on the head. However, that daemon had caused you a lot of injuries including coma for ten years straight. It should explain the reason you might not recognize others. But, Prompto, how dare you not recognize your king?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **A/N:** What do you think? I hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

Even though an entire decade had changed his appearance, King Noctis had not gone completely and entirely unrecognized in those azure orbs of his best friend, because the raven haired lad was instantly embraced and kissed once the blonde gunman had figured out his identity. However, Noctis had his long overdue kiss strangely come to an abrupt end, because the sunshine haired sniper oddly pulled away from him and quickly started averting any and all eye contact. So, Noctis had poked his best friend on the cheek and began questioning him for the weird behavior. “Your beard is ticklish,” Prompto muttered, while reaching up and touching his own baby like cheeks, as the raven haired lad wondered how to explain to his best friend that he cannot age. “Why don’t I have one?”

 

All things considered, Noctis had picked up the confused gunslinger and carried him towards the dresser mirror, because the raven haired lad could not in any shape or form explain the blonde’s inability to age, but he did suspect the condition was tied with being a MT. However, Noctis had planned on not telling anyone that suspicion of his, because that would also reveal his best friend’s secret, but he would once the blonde gunman was ready to speak up about his past. “Dude, I look like I’m still twenty years old or something!” Prompto cried out, while running his trembling and shaking fingers over his face, as the sapphire eyed king only laughed at the still baby faced gunman. “This isn’t funny! I mean, I’m happy that I don’t look like an old man with a beard and wrinkles and grey hair - ouch!”

 

In a moment, Noctis had chuckled and smacked his best friend on the arm, because the raven haired king was only thirty years old, but certainly not some old man with grey hair and wrinkles. However, Noctis was now frowning and grimacing, because the blonde sniper had moved away from the dresser and attempted to walk on his own, but failed miserably and fell onto the ground again in a heap of sobs. “Noct, I’m scared, so scared. I can’t age or walk or do anything on my own,” Prompto weeped, while digging his knuckles into those teary aquamarine orbs, as the ebony haired king kneeled down and embraced his whimpering best friend. “Why am I like this? Why can’t I just be normal? I’ve always wanted to be normal…”

 

Every now and then, Noctis would kiss the blonde gunslinger on the forehead, because the dark haired prince did not have any answers and therefore could give no explanation, but he could comfort his best friend and that would be through hugging and listening to him. “Don’t cry, Prompto. Your muscle and physical movements are just a little sluggish from being in a comatose state for so long, I promise,” Noctis said, while running his fingers through the blonde’s golden locks, as his best friend sniffled and pouted up at him. “About your inability to age, I can’t really say anything about that. But, I promise you’re going to fine and walking in no time soon.”

 

For the most part, Noctis had succeeded in stopping the blonde sniper from crying and rubbing his eyes out, because his best friend was now only sniffling and pouting up at him, but he didn’t mind and actually found the childish antics kind of adorable. “I thought I heard you in here, but I believed that I was only imagining your voice or something like that. We’ve missed you so much and I’m so glad that you’ve finally awakened,” Ignis said, while kneeling down and giving the blonde gunslinger a hug, as the raven haired king moved aside and allowed his best friend to be shared for awhile with the others. “Don’t worry, Prompto. You’ll be just fine.”

 

As expected, Gladiolus had picked up the sunshine haired sniper and spun him around in a big bear hug, because the brunet royal bodyguard was touchy and feely like that, but his best friend was laughing nevertheless. “I had almost thought you were going to stay asleep forever. It’s great that you didn’t. If you would have, Noctis could have gone insane or something like that,” Gladiolus said, while putting the blonde down onto the bed, as the raven haired king frowned and averted his eyes from the gunman’s concerned ones. “People have nicknamed you Sleeping Beauty around here. It’s because you are one, but we won’t ever let you sleep again. You had us scared, kid.”

 

All throughout the conservation, Noctis had been given worried and concerned stares from his best friend, because the blonde was now noticing all those eye bags and dark circles and even the fatigued smiles and laughs. “We could not persuade Noctis to leave your bedside for a second. He was always by your side and never slept. Of course, Gladiolus and I found him sometimes passed out from exhaustion. Upon awakening, though, Noctis would still continue to stay by your side,” Ignis said, while the blonde gunslinger nervously bit down on his lips, as the ebony haired king knew that he would be questioned about this later on by his best friend. “Love is a double edged sword. He only vowed to care about his own health once you had awakened.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **A/N:** What do you think? I hope that you enjoyed reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Once night had befallen, King Noctis had picked up the blonde gunslinger and carried him towards the royal chambers, because his best friend insisted on spending some quality time together with each other, but his hesitation and uncertainty was speaking volumes already about continuing such a relationship with quiet the age difference. However, he had been persuaded out of desire and devotion, because his heart yearned for the golden haired sniper, but his brain told him that the relationship was slightly odd and strange. “Why are you being so distant?” Prompto asked, while his sapphire orbs turned teary and watery, as the ebony haired prince sighed and embraced his sobbing friend. “Are you not attracted to me anymore?”

 

He had been shocked with the heart wrenching question being tossed at him, because his attraction for the blonde was a forever burning flame and could never be extinguished, but his brain was screaming at him for being attracted to someone so incredibly young. “Of course, I’m attracted to you,” Noctis said, while his best friend pouted and continued crying, as the raven haired prince released an exhausted sigh and comforted his doll. “I love you, Prompto. I always have. You’re so beautiful, vibrant and radiant in every possible way.”

 

The blonde gunslinger was now blushing and flushing crimson scarlet before mischievously grinning and leaning down to kiss him on the lips. However, he had soon pulled away and broken the kiss, not able to look pass the age difference between them. “What the heck, Noctis?” Prompto whined, while crossing his arms and pouting down at him, as the ebony haired king turned his face away and avoided eye contact with his angry sniper. “Why are you doing this to me? I want you, Noct. Don’t you want me, too?”

 

His best friend began tugging on his leather belt, forcing him to hold the blonde down onto the bed and explain his reason for not desiring to be intimate. “I love you, Prompto. I really do,” Noctis said, while brushing golden strands away from annoyed sapphire orbs, as his best friend started giving him frustrated and angry glares. “It’s just that the age gap between us is bothering me.”

 

The blonde grumbled up at him, sending him adorable glares and frowns of disappointment. “Are you serious? I’m twenty years old and legal,” Prompto said, while the raven haired king chuckled, as the sunshine haired gunslinger rolled his eyes. “I don’t care that you’re thirty and ten years older than me. I just want to be with you. Won’t you let me be with you?”

 

He smiled and leaned down, pressing his lips gently against the blonde’s forehead. Even so, his best friend wasn’t pleased and glared up at him, not liking the light and gentle peck and clearly yearning for something more intimate and passionate. “Calm down, Prompto. I’m not going anywhere. I’m right here. I’m beside you. We got plenty of time,” Noctis said, while stroking those freckled cheeks with his slender fingers, as the blonde gunslinger pouted up at him with narrowed sapphire orbs. “I love you. I really do. Just let me get used to this, okay?”

 

His doll sighed and nodded in defeat, bottom lip puckered out and azure orbs staring up at him in agitation and annoyance. Though, the blonde did reach out and embrace him with those familiar slender and small arms of his. “You always think too much. I’ve always found you handsome. But, I guess you would need time to get used to this. I mean, I’ve been asleep for so long and everything changed. I just didn’t think we would change,” Prompto said, while slowly and steadily lowering his arms away, as the raven haired king frowned and backed away. “I missed out on so much. Then, I’m just thrown back into your life out of nowhere. I should have expected things to change. I just … I just love you! Noctis … ”

 

He quickly returned to the blonde’s side and pulled him into an embrace just like old times. It reassured and comforted his best friend like usual, feeling protected and loved inside of his king’s arms. “I don’t care about anything else. Prompto, I love you. I always will. You shouldn’t overthink. I’m not going anywhere,” Noctis said, while cuddling the short sniper, as the blonde blushed and smiled. “I just need time to get used to being called a cougar, okay? Yeah, don’t say anything about that. Just sleep …  Actually, don’t sleep. You scared me that last time you did.”

 

His best friend immediately burst into laughter and snuggled up against him. He chuckled and coiled an arm around the blonde’s lithe waist, pulling him closer. “Imagine the headlines, “His Highness Is A Cougar!” How scandalous does that sound? Okay, I’ll stop now,” Prompto giggled, while wiggling closer and giving him a goodnight kiss on the cheek, as the raven haired king sighed and buried his face into the blonde’s neck. “Sweet dreams, Noct.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.

 


End file.
